vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qilby
Qilby = |-|With Eliacube= Summary WARNING: SPOILERS! Qilby was the main antagonist of season two and the central villain of the series overall. Qilby, as an eliatrope, was immortal. However, he was cursed with the ability to remember every aspect of his past lives, which made him grow bored, nihilistic, and insane. Thus he provoked a war with the alien race, the Mechasms, to a violent war which almost wiped out his race, and then fled with the remainder through the Krozmos to the World of Twelve where one last bloody battle with them had him sealed off by King Yugo. Millennia pass and Qilby was accidentally summoned from the blank dimension when Yugo tried to harness the power of the Eliacube, when he came to the world of Twelve he explains the origins of his species and sends Yugo on a quest to acquire the Dofus of his sister dragon, Shinonome. His true plan is eventually revealed that the quest was largely to distract Yugo so he could regain his power, steal back the Eliacube and then absorb the Wakfu of the planet to power his ship so he can continue to explore the Krozmos. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 2-C Name: Qilby Origin: Wakfu Gender: Male Age: Primordial in age Classification: Member of the high Eliatrope council Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Portal Creation, Magic, BFR, Energy Manipulation, Wakfu Sensing, Flight, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Able to be reborn Attack Potency: Unknown | Universe level+ (Has got the Eliacube, and should be comparable to Oropo with the Eliacube, who is the stronger than demi-gods) Speed: Unknown | Sub-Relativistic with Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Proved to be faster than Yugo even with Phaeris's powers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Universal+ Durability: Unknown | Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Wakfu formed scythe, the Eliacube Intelligence: Skilled at combat and sciences Weaknesses: He is driven completely insane by his memories Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Portal Creation:' Yugo has the ability to summon portals by rotating his hand in a circular motion and throwing them to where he would like them to appear. Yugo uses these to outmaneuver and confuse his opponents in battle, allowing him to shift instantly between all attack ranges. He has also demonstrated the ability to redirect virtually any attack thrown at him, either at his foe, or just to avoid getting hit. He could conjure an above average sized inter dimensional portal, and is shown to be able to create many several portals. *'Wakfu Sensing:' Qilby can perceive the Wakfu of the world around him, enabling him a sixth sense that allows for him to see without his eyes by perceiving the Wakfu around him, the Wakfu of living creatures, plants, and how it shapes the environment. *'Eliacube Arm:' He fused himself with the Eliacube, giving him back a lost arm which he can control to grow in massive size or for other uses. Key: Normal | With the Eliacube Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wakfu Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Traitors Category:War Criminals Category:Scythe Users Category:Tier 2